


Ein ganz besonderer Tag

by shinee5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (the daphne/pansy is pretty minor), F/F, German, M/M, also a christmas/wintertime fic, blaise is struggling with his feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinee5/pseuds/shinee5
Summary: Na, Zabini", unterbrach ihn da Draco Malfoy schon im Hereinkommen in seinen unerfreulichen Überlegungen. "Schon aufgeregt? Heute ist schließlich -" er ahmte McGonagall nach, steif und gerade, Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, Kinn in die Höhe: "ein ganz besonderer Tag."Blaise schnaubte."Davon merke ich bis jetzt noch nichts, Weihnachtsball hin oder her."- first posted in december of 2014 on: http://www.hpffa.de/viewstory.php?sid=4531&chapter=10271(I'm reposting old fics that I still kind of like from tumblr and hpffa to my new ao3 account)





	Ein ganz besonderer Tag

An diesem frühen Wintermorgen durchflutete grünlich-weißes Licht den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
Blaise Zabini stand mit verschränkten Armen nur im Pyjama leicht fröstelnd vor einem der großen Fenster und wippte mit bloßen Füßen auf und ab.  
Nur das Knarzen der uralten Holzverkleidung und das träge Glucksen des Seewassers von draußen war zu hören.  
Wenn Blaise hinaufschaute, konnte er durch das Fenster eine dicke Eisschicht sehen, die knapp einen Meter über dem Fensterrahmen endete. Der See war über Nacht vollends zugefroren.  
Diese Stille und diese einzigartige Stimmung, die im Raum herrschte, begannen ihn etwas zu beruhigen.  
Er war vor einer Stunde aus einem sehr seltsamen Traum aufgeschreckt und hatte seitdem nicht mehr einschlafen können – wie so oft in letzter Zeit.  
Blaise seufzte. Die Gedanken kehrten wieder zurück, ließen ihn nicht in Frieden, gerade als er dachte, er hätte sie verscheucht.  
Es war falsch, so zu denken, nicht normal, nicht erlaubt.  
Ihm wurde kälter. Er beschloss, eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen; vielleicht würde ihn das ja ablenken.

Blaise verließ die Dusche etwas gelöster und zog sich schnell an, damit ihm wärmer würde. Dann musterte er sich in dem großen Wandspiegel am Eingang des Waschraums.   
Was er da sah, stellte ihn nicht gerade zufrieden. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar lag verstrubbelt und sich durch die Feuchte leicht kringelnd auf seinem Kopf, seine sonst leicht gebräunte Hautfarbe war seit einigen Wochen einem ungesund aussehenden Grauton gewichen, und noch dazu besaß er dicke Augenringe.  
Kein Wunder, schließlich war dies nicht die erste Nacht, in der er nur für kurze Zeit hatte schlafen können. Vielleicht sollte er sich bei Madam Pomfrey eine Schlaftrank stehlen – darauf, von der Heilerin ausgefragt zu werden, hatte er erst recht keine Lust.

"Na, Zabini", unterbrach ihn da Draco Malfoy schon im Hereinkommen in seinen unerfreulichen Überlegungen. "Schon aufgeregt? Heute ist schließlich -" er ahmte McGonagall nach, steif und gerade, Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, Kinn in die Höhe – "ein ganz besonderer Tag."  
Blaise schnaubte.  
"Davon merke ich bis jetzt noch nichts – Weihnachtsball hin oder her."  
Draco hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, drehte seinen besten Freund zu sich herum und sah ihn sich kritisch an.   
"Blaise, um ehrlich zu sein, du siehst furchtbar aus. Ist alles okay?"  
"Hmm ...", erwiderte er und wich Dracos Blick aus.  
"Soll ich das jetzt als ein Ja oder ein Nein werten?", fragte der, wartete Blaise' Antwort jedoch nicht ab, sondern zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
"Nocturnus exstinguens – den solltest du dir endlich merken, ist ziemlich praktisch", meinte Draco.   
Blaise wagte einen erneuten Blick in den Spiegel, und diesmal waren seine Augenringe verschwunden.  
Bevor er sich auch nur bedanken konnte, warf sein bester Freund ihm den Zauberstab zu, rief, er solle kurz auf ihn achtgeben, zog sich aus und sprang unter die Dusche.

Kopfschüttelnd und äußerst verwirrt wandte Blaise sich ab und ging zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Die übrigen seines Slytherinjahrgangs schliefen alle noch, was man vor allem an dem lauten Schnarchen seines Bettnachbarn Goyle erkennen konnte.  
Blaise setzte sich auf die Kante seines Himmelbetts und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie. Wieder und wieder drehte er Dracos Zauberstab in seinen Händen und dachte nach.

Heute war in der Tat der von den meisten Schülern Hogwarts' lang ersehnte Weihnachtsball.  
Draco tönte schon seit Oktober herum, wie wenig Lust er auf diese Veranstaltung hatte und hatte sich dementsprechend nach keiner Tanzpartnerin umgeschaut, weshalb es mal wieder darauf hinauslaufen würde, dass er den ganzen Abend mit Pansy Parkinson in einer Ecke über den Rest der Schüler lästern und ein paar Becher Feuerwhiskey stürzen würde, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu amüsieren. Pansy währenddessen weigerte sich vehement, mit einem Jungen auf einen Ball zu gehen, auch wenn sie nicht gerade wenige Verehrer hatte.  
Blaise dagegen ging mit Daphne Greengrass auf den Ball, womit das Slytherinquartett (wie Theodore Nott ihre Clique vor Jahren spöttisch getauft hatte – laut Draco aus dem einzigen Grund, dass Theo neidisch war, da er keinen einzigen wahren Freund in ganz Hogwarts besäße-) komplett war.  
Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was Daphne für ihn empfand, doch aus seiner Sicht waren sie einfach nur beste Freunde, die sich alles sagen konnten.  
Naja, fast alles ...

Wieder in seinem Gedankenkarussell gefangen, war er fast froh, als Goyle mit einem Grunzen aus seinem Bett fiel, damit den restlichen Schlafsaal zum Leben erweckte und der Alltag Blaise mit seinem ganzen wunderbar ablenkenden Trubel umfing.  
Draco war den gesamten Tag über so unverschämt gut gelaunt, dass es fast schon eine Frechheit war. Dauernd riss er Witze über die Gryffindors, dauernd zog er über die Lehrer her und dauernd schallte sein Gelächter durch die Gemäuer von Hogwarts, ob höhnisch, neckend oder einfach fröhlich war dabei nicht so leicht zu unterscheiden.  
Blaise dagegen lief ziemlich schweigsam neben seinem besten Freund her und gab nur, wenn es ihm notwendig erschien, zustimmende Laute von sich.  
Er versuchte sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren und damit dem Großteil seiner Probleme aus dem Weg zu gehen – was jedoch nicht so recht funktionieren wollte.  
Ab und an traf ihn ein fragender Blick von Seiten Dracos, und hinter ihm tuschelte Daphne besorgt mit Pansy.   
Zwar war es normal, dass Blaise etwas schweigsamer war, Draco war eindeutig der Laute in ihrem Quartett, doch schien seinen Freunden trotzdem aufzufallen, dass sein grüblerisches und distanziertes Verhalten in den letzten Wochen ganz und gar nicht üblich für ihn war.  
Dennoch hielten sie es wohl für besser, ihn erst einmal nicht darauf anzusprechen, sondern ihn stattdessen weitgehend in Ruhe zu lassen.  
Und das war Blaise schließlich nur recht.

Je weiter die Zeit voranschritt, desto größer wurde der Knoten aus Nervosität, der sich in seinem Magen gebildet zu haben schien.  
Um sechs Uhr abends sollte der Weihnachtsball beginnen, damit es auch den Schülern bis zur fünften Klasse erlaubt sein konnte, ein paar Stunden daran teilzunehmen.  
Deshalb bekamen alle den Nachmittagsunterricht frei, um sich herrichten zu können.

"Dass wir kein Verwandlung haben, ist wirklich der einzige Vorteil an dieser ganzen Sache", befand Draco nach dem Mittagessen zufrieden.  
Blaise nickte abwesend, während er seinem besten Freund hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum folgte.  
Dieser runzelte jetzt verärgert die Stirn.  
"Blaise", sagte er und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest, sodass er nicht mehr weiterlaufen konnte.   
Blaise riss sich los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
"Was?", entgegnete er mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch.  
"Du benimmst dich echt seltsam in letzter Zeit", erwiderte Draco und sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an. "Und besonders heute. Was ist denn los mit dir?"  
"Geht dich nichts an!", zischte Blaise gereizt, unfähig, ihm jetzt und hier in diesem bevölkerten Gang die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Er drehte sich um und wollte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum flüchten, da rief Draco verletzt: "Das geht mich nichts an?! Ich bin dein bester Freund, verdammt noch mal!"  
Oh, wenn Draco nur wüsste, wie sehr ihn das alles etwas anging, dachte Blaise bitter, schob den Gedanken dann unwirsch zu Seite und schlüpfte ohne Antwort durch die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er setzte sich mit dem Rücken zum Eingang an einen Tisch und zog ein Pergament hervor, um Arbeit vorzutäuschen.  
Da der Gemeinschaftsraum gerammelt voll war, hoffte er, Draco würde ihn hier nicht weiter konfrontieren.  
Seine Vermutung erwies sich als richtig – als Draco hineinkam, stapfte er ohne ein Wort zu den Schlafsälen hinauf.  
Blaise hatte ihn nicht kränken wollen, es tat ihm weh, Draco so zu behandeln. Dennoch traute er sich nicht, ihm alles zu erzählen.  
Typisch Slytherin, diese Feigheit, spottete eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Erschöpft vergrub er diesen in seinen Händen. Zum Glück musste er nicht auch noch die besorgten Gesichter Daphnes und Pansys ertragen, waren diese doch schon längst eifrig mit den Vorbereitungen für den Ball beschäftigt.

Das Ergebnis ließ sich durchaus sehen. Pansy erschien in einem kurzen schwarzen Kleid, während Daphne in einer grünen Robe auftrat, Blaise einen eher altmodischen Festumhang trug, und Draco sich in schwarzem Anzug zeigte.  
Nun trat genau das ein, was Blaise hatte kommen sehen, jedoch mit einigen unerwarteten Wendungen: Draco und Pansy verkrochen sich mit einer riesigen Ladung an Essen vom Buffet in eine Ecke der Großen Halle, Blaise und Draco ignorierten sich so gut es ging wegen des Vorfalls vom Nachmittag und Daphne zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche, nur um ihn Minuten später aus der Halle zu entführen und sich vor ihm aufzubauen.  
"So, mein Lieber", sagte sie mit ärgerlicher Miene. "Ich kann mir dieses Theater keine einzige Sekunde länger mit ansehen, also rück schon raus damit."  
"Mit was soll ich bitte schön rausrücken?", gab er zurück und lehnte sich an die kühle Wand hinter ihm.  
Sie schnaubte nur. "Komm schon, jeder kann sehen, dass gerade bei dir irgendetwas nicht gut läuft." Er hob als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue.  
"Du läufst herum mit einem derart verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck, passt weder im Unterricht noch sonst irgendwo auf, redest nicht einmal mit deinen Freunden ... soll ich weitermachen oder kannst du mir einfach sagen, was dein Problem ist?"   
Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an.  
Er seufzte. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlecht, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, nicht mehr ganz so alleine zu sein ... doch wie?  
"Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst", erwiderte er nach einigen Minuten. Den Kopf gesenkt, begann er nervös hin und her zu laufen.  
Dann schaute er auf, sah Daphne an und atmete tief durch.  
"Was würdest du tun, wenn du dich in jemanden verlieben würdest, der unerreichbar für dich wäre und es inakzeptabel wäre, irgendwelche Gefühle für diese Person zu empfinden? Und dieser Jemand wäre ... er wäre ..."  
"... dein bester Freund ...", beendete Daphne den Satz, und als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, dass sie verstanden hatte.  
Er nickte wortlos, während der Kloß in ihm sich auflöste und sich in seltsam erleichterte Tränen verwandelte, die er wegblinzeln musste.  
Da zog Daphne ihn in eine Umarmung, und langsam aber sicher entspannte er sich ein wenig.  
"Es ist sehr wohl akzeptabel, für Pansy und auch für mich, und das ist das Wichtigste, verstehst du, Blaise?", flüsterte sie. "Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich dir genauso etwas vorenthalten. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass ich mich nur zu gut in deine Lage hineinversetzen kann."  
Er hielt inne. "Pansy?", fragte er leise.  
Er spürte, wie sie nickte.   
"Und unerreichbar ist diese Person auch nicht", fügte sie hinzu. "Ich denke, wir müssen wohl beide einmal den Mut fassen und auf sie zugehen, meinst du nicht auch?"  
Blaise wusste nicht, was er meinen sollte, doch ließ er sich von Daphne dazu überreden, wieder in die Halle zurückzukehren und sich mit Essen versorgt zu Pansy und Draco zu setzen.

Dieser war nun anscheinend beim Feuerwhiskey angelangt und sah nicht gerade gut gelaunt aus.  
Er schmollte, als Daphne ihm den Becher vor der Nase wegschnappte und selbst austrank.  
"Du hast definitiv genug gehabt, Dray", sagte sie energisch.  
"Warum musst du nur immer so vernünftig sein?", seufzte er und verdrehte die Augen in Blaise' Richtung, bevor ihm wieder einzufallen schien, dass er diesen eigentlich hatte ignorieren wollen.  
"Ach, was soll's", schnaubte er. "Du erzählst mir ja nichts, also werde ich auch nicht mehr nachfragen. So einfach ist das, Blaise."  
"Ich denke schon, dass er dir etwas erzählen wird, wenn du ihn jetzt lässt – das stimmt doch, oder?", verkündete Daphne fröhlich und stieß Blaise in die Rippen.  
"Na danke", murmelte der, schaute dann jedoch wieder nervös zu seinem besten Freund hinüber. "Können wir vielleicht kurz unter vier Augen reden?"  
"Wenn du darauf bestehst", meinte Draco grummelnd und erhob sich.  
Während die beiden Daphne und Pansy alleine ließen, liefen sie aus dem Schloss hinaus zu dem mit Eis bedecktem See hinunter. Die frische Luft tat allen zweien gut, dem leicht beschwipsten Draco wie dem etwas angespannten Blaise.

Als sie am Ufer angekommen waren, blieben sie erst einmal eine Weile stehen.  
Blaise schaute überall hin außer zu Draco hinüber, da er nicht recht wusste, was er am besten tun sollte.   
Indes wurde es seinem besten Freund endgültig zu bunt – schließlich hatte er schon lange genug auf eine Antwort von Blaise gewartet.  
"Also, was ist es, was du mir sagen möchtest?", fragte er mit verschränkten Armen.  
"Schließ bitte die Augen", antwortete Blaise, worauf Draco ihn erst einmal verständnislos anstarrte, um dann der Aufforderung zu folgen.  
Einige Sekunden später spürte der Blondschopf weiche Lippen auf den seinen. Zuerst war er zu überrascht, um darauf zu reagieren, doch gerade, als er den Kuss erwidern wollte, machte Blaise einen Schritt nach hinten. Draco schlug verwirrt die Augen auf.  
"Bitte, versprich mir, dass du nicht wegläufst, dass wir noch befreundet sein können, dass du mich jetzt nicht hasst, ich ... ich will dich nicht verlieren, Draco", stammelte Blaise, doch im selben Moment griff dieser nach der Hand des Braunhaarigen.  
"Wenn du möchtest, können wir das gerne nochmal wiederholen", grinste er, wieder der alte, selbstbewusste Malfoy.  
Blaise konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.   
"Vielleicht hattest du recht", flüsterte er später etwas außer Atem. "Heute war tatsächlich ein ganz besonderer Tag."


End file.
